


A Kept Woman

by Verecunda



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Lie-Ins, Suggestiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/pseuds/Verecunda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy morning in a comfy bed is just one of the perks of living in a castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kept Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own either the _Horrible Histories_ books or TV series.
> 
> A/N: Written for the HH anon meme.

Sybil had to admit, there were definite advantages to being a kept woman in a castle. So, the food wasn’t great (all right, it was just plain disgusting) and you had to be careful when you were walking under the battlements, just in case one of the guards decided to take a wee over the side. Luckily, there were compensations.

Waking up in a four-poster bed with a fire already roaring in the grate was one of those compensations. Blinking awake, she turned her head to look out the high window, and saw that the sun was already high in the sky. She stretched lazily, enjoying the warmth of the linen sheets and fox-fur coverlets, and the downy softness of the feather mattress beneath her. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to this sort of luxury. After all, she’d spent all her life waking up before dawn after sleeping on a straw pallet next to the cows. This was heaven in comparison.

She was broken out of her daydream by the stirring of the warm body curled up next to hers beneath the sheets, and turned back to see Lady Cranky smiling sleepily at her.

“Good morning, little one,” she murmured, slender fingers reaching out to card through Sybil’s hair. “Sleep well?”

Sybil purred in response, nuzzling into the touch. “Mm...”

Lady Cranky smiled, and pressed a kiss to Sybil’s temple, still stroking through her hair. Sybil turned her face up and met Lady Cranky’s lips with her own - a light, feathery touch - before Lady Cranky coaxed Sybil’s lips open and deepened the kiss, letting it grow more passionate. Sybil’s hands came up, twining in Lady Cranky’s silky blonde hair as they both giggled breathlessly into the kiss. Lady Cranky’s hand moved from Sybil’s hair to flit down the curve of her cheek; then lower, moving over the curve of her breast beneath the sheet.

Then even lower, until Sybil was gasping and clutching at the sheets.

She felt Lady Cranky smile against her ear. “I think we should have a nice long lie-in this morning, don’t you, pet?”

Sybil nodded, and lay back, sinking into the mattress with a sigh as Lady Cranky continued.

Yep, there were definite advantages to being a kept woman in a castle.


End file.
